Heart Behind The Wall
by KyuFever
Summary: Ketika Suho tersenyum dan Joonmyeon menangis.. /Sequel/ KrisHo KrisTao KaiHo
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Behind The Wall**

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typo(s)

"Joonmyeon-ah, maafkan aku…"

Suho tetap tersenyum seperti biasa menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kris-ge. Berbahagialah dengannya. Dan kuharap hubungan kalian bisa berjalan lancar,"

Tanggapan yang tulus dan sangat khas keluar dari dari bibir leader EXO-K itu.

Tetapi Yifan tau, saat nama panggungnya yang digunakan berarti Joonmyeon mulai menutup diri darinya.

###

"Myeonnie,"

Suho menoleh kearah Luhan yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Luhan tidak sendiri. Minseok, Yixing dan Jongdae juga berdiri di samping Luhan. Suho tersenyum kepada empat member EXO-M itu.

"Ya, ge? Ada apa? Kalian tidak pergi keluar seperti yang lainnya?"

Hari ini member EXO memang tidak ada jadwal sehingga para member memanfaatkannya untuk bersenang-senang keluar. Suho pikir hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri di dorm setelah tadi menolak secara halus ajakan duo magnae dan Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersama, ternyata dugaannya salah.

Keempat anggota sub-grup M itu memandanginya dengan lekat sebelum saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas. Suho mengernyit heran melihatnya. Walaupun begitu, senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Minseok mendekat ke arah Suho, menggenggam tangan serayamenggiring Suho duduk bersampingan dengannya di sofa. Suho yang kebingungan hanya menurut. Tidak lama, tiga orang yang tersisa ikut duduk mengelilingi leader mereka.

"Junmyeon-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Minseok bertanya lembut kepada Suho, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Leader-K itu.

"Hmm? Tentu saja hyung. Memangnya ada apa?" Suho bertanya dengan heran. Tersenyum kepada hyung-nya itu untuk menguatkan poinnya.

"Hyung, kau bisa berterus terang kepada kami. Melihatmu yang terlalu tenang membuatku, kami, cemas," Jongdae berkata sambil menatap Suho, jelas sekali rasa cemas tergambar di matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus tidak tenang, Jongdae-ah? Semua baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malah melihat kita dihadiahi hari libur," Suho menjawab sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarmu dan sekarang dia sedang pergi berkencan dengan pacar barunya, apa itu yang kau maksud dengan 'semua baik-baik saja'?" Yixing terdengar marah, namun terdengar jelas rasa khawatir dan sedih dalam nada bicaranya.

Minseok memberi pandangan menegur pada Yixing yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali karena pandangannya masih tertuju pada Suho.

Senyuman Suho terlihat menegang untuk sepersekian detik sebelum kembali seperti biasa, senyum tulus yang menenangkan. Tapi perubahan ekspresinya yang hanya sebentar itu tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatiaan keempat orang disana.

"Ya, Xing-ah. Semua baik-baik saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kris-ge juga sudah bahagia bersama Tao. Jadi semua baik-baik saja kan?" Senyum yang membuat Leader EXO-K ini diberi julukan guardian angel kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, aku harus menelpon hyung-ku sebentar, aku sudah berjanji akan menelponnya hari ini. Aku pergi ke kamar sebentar, ne?" Dengan senyuman terakhir, Suho bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah melihat suho menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, Luhan menghela nafas sedih. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam, hanya mengeluarkan suara saat memanggil Joonmyeon.

"Dia menutup dirinya dari kita," Luhan memandang ketiga orang yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Aku ingin membunuh Kris," Minseok berkata dengan datar yang diberi anggukan oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Myeon hyung tidak membunuh Kris saat itu juga," Jongdae mendesiskan nama Kris dengan penuh amarah.

"Karena dia menyayangi Tao… dan mencintai Kris," Luhan berucap sambil berpandangan dengan Yixing, berbagi senyum getir.

###

Joonmyeon menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamarnya. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot sampai akhirnya ia terduduk. Setetes airmata yang berhasil lolos langsung diusapnya dengan kasar.

'Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku Suho leader EXO-K yang harus selalu tersenyum,'

Walaupun begitu, ketika pintu kamar ini sudah tertutup dan Suho tinggal sendiri, maka ia adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Suho hanya ada ketika ia sedang bekerja dan bersama member-nya, ketika ia sudah sendirian, maka ia adalah Kim Joonmyeon.

Suho belum siap menghadapi 'keadaan yang baik-baik saja' sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Kim Joonmyeon untuk sesaat. Dimana ia diperbolehkan tidak baik-baik saja. Ketika ia diperbolehkan untuk meluapkan emosinya. Saat dimana tidak ada dinding yang menutupinya.

Airmata masih terus mengalir walaupun Joonmyeon sudah mengusapnya dengan cepat hingga akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia ingin menangis sepuasnya selagi ia adalah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya kea rah tempat tidurnya dan tersenyum getir. Plushie pemberian Yifan masih duduk dengan manis di atas kasurnya. Hadiah dari orang yang dicintai dan dipercayainya. Tapi sayangnya, ternyata apa yang dirasakannya pada orang itu tidak berbalas… atau mungkin bisa dikatakan, tidak lagi.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon sudah menjalin hubungan sekitar 2 bulan sebelum mereka dinyatakan akan debut. Mereka yang sudah akrab sejak masih trainee hingga bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih itu tentu saja sangat senang ketika dinyatakan akan debut. Usaha mereka selama ini akhirnya akan membuahkan hasil.

Akan tetapi Joonmyeon diliputi perasaan cemas. Walaupun ada rasa bahagia bisa debut bersama kekasihnya, tapi ia juga khawatir jika harus satu group dengan kekasihnya itu. Joonmyeon tau betapa kerasnya dunia hiburan. Ia khawatir akan nasib hubungannya dengan Yifan, karena walaupun saat itu hubungan mereka baru sebentar, tapi Joonmyeon memang sudah lama mencintai Yifan.

**Tenang saja, Joonie-ah.. kita pasti bisa melaluinya bersama.**

Kata-kata Yifan saat itu kembali mengisi semangatnya.

Joonmyeon menyambut 10 member lainnya dengan ceria dan hati yang lebih ringan tanpa kecemasan. Apalagi ia sudah mengenal sebagian besar member yang akan satu group dengannya itu. Ikatan persahabatan dan persaudaraan pun dengan cepat terjalin di antara mereka. Ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka akan dipecah menjadi K dan M, juga bahwa ia dan Yifan yang menjabat sebagai leader, membuat Joonmyeon kembali cemas.

Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa memimpin dengan baik? Ada dua member yang usianya lebih tua darinya selain Yifan, kenapa bukan mereka yang menjadi leader saat sudah jelas mereka lebih dewasa? Bagaiman bisa dirinya yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja itu menjadi leader untuk sekumpulan orang berbakat? Bagaimana jika ada masalah antara dirinya dan Yifan sehingga membuat grup mereka menjadi cangggung dan tidak nyaman? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan penuh kecemasan di benak Joonmyeon.

Dan lagi-lagi semua kecemasan itu berhasil ditepis oleh Yifan. Yifan selalu ada untuknya. Mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Memberinya semangat. Berada di sisinya.

Yifan jugalah yang membuat Suho mau untuk menjadi Kim Joonmyeon ketika bersama membernya. Begitu tau dirinya adalah leader, Suho takut untuk menjadi Joonmyeon ketika bersama membernya. Tapi Yifan berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa Suho hanya berlaku ketika mereka ada di panggung dan semua lampu dan kamera menyorot kearah mereka, terlepas dari itu, maka Suho adalah Joonmyeon. Sama halnya seperti Kris dan Wu Yifan.

Suho merasa bersalah pada awalnya. Ia merasa sudah seharusnya sebagai leader ia menanggung semuanya, sehingga hanya kepada Kris Suho mau membagi sebagian bebannya. Tapi Yifan berhasil meyakinkan Joonmyeon. Membuat Joonmyeon semakin mencintai dan mempercayai Yifan.

Karena Wu Yifan adalah tempat dimana seorang Kim Joonmyeon bisa benar-benar menjadi Kim Joonmyeon.

Dan Wu Yifan jugalah yang pada akhirnya membuat Kim Jonmyeon menjadi Suho.

Yifan yang membuat Joonmyeon kembali membangun dinding yang sudah berhasil diruntuhkannya menjadi lebih tinggi dan kokoh. Dinding yang membatasi Joonmyeon dan Suho.

Melakukan promosi secara terpisah membuat Joonmyeon dan Yifan jarang bertemu, dan terkadang mereka hanya sempat bertemu sebagai Suho dan Kris. Walaupun Joonmyeon merasa sedih akan hal itu, tetapi ia masih sanggup menghadapinya. Tetapi tidak dengan Yifan.

Joonmyeon mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah dengan Yifan. Joonmyeon dapat melihat keakraban yang berbeda antara Yifan dan Tao ketika akhirnya mereka ber-12 berkumpul kembali. Joonmyeon tau dugaannya benar ketika para member, terutama member M, memandangnya dengan sedikit iba (?) dan Tao, yang biasanya selalu menempel padanya, sedikit menghindar dan selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

Tapi ternyata hubungannya tidak berakhir secepat yang ia kira. Hampir 3 bulan sejak Joonmyeon mengetahui ada yang janggal pada Yifan baru akhirnya Yifan mengakui dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon memang tidak pernah bertanya langsung pada Yifan karena ia takut. Dan juga sedikit berharap.

Berharap bahwa Yifan akan memilihnya. Bahwa Yifan masih mencintainya. Dan Joonmyeon sudah mulai mempercayai hal itu karena Yifan tidak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memutuskannya. Tapi harapan dan kepercayaannya itu hancur seketika ketika Yifan mengajaknya bicara malam itu dengan wajah yang terlihat suram.

Dan pada saat itulah, hanya dalam hitungan detik, Joonmyeon berhasil membangun dinding yang kokoh.

Dinding yang berhasil membuat Suho melepaskan Yifan dengan senyuman.

Dinding yang berhasil membuat Suho menenangkan Tao yang menangis minta maaf di pangkuannya keesokan hari setelah Yifan memutuskannya.

Dinding yang berhasil membuat Suho selalu menampakkan senyumnya kepada semua orang seminggu belakangan ini.

Dinding yang membuat Joonmyeon mulai menghapus air matanya dan mulai bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk bersandar pada pintu.

Joonmyeon perlahan mendekati hadiah pemberian Yifan sebelum bergerak menuju lemari dan menyimpannya di pojok lemari yang paling gelap.

Joonmyeon mendekati cermin dan muali merapikan wajahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup terlihat segar dan tidak ada lagi terlihat jejak air mata di wajahnya, Joonmyeon berjalan ke pintu dan memegang kenopnya. Joonmyeon menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian mengulas senyum cerianya yang khas.

Dan Suho pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar.

###

Mohon maaf bukannya nyelesaikan yang udah ada tapi maah buat yang baru..

Tapi FATE tetep masih jadi prioritas kok, hehe^^

Sebenernya gak kepikiran bikin ff lain sebeum FATE selesai, tapi tiba" dapat ide ini, jadi akhirnya ditulis deh mumpung ada waktu senggang.

Dan jadilah ff dengan tokoh suho yang merupakan bias aku di EXO (secaraaa suho kan anaknya wonkyu hehehe).. Sebenernya Krisho itu pair fav aku di EXO, tapi entah kenapa malah dapat idenya yang buat mereka terpisah begini…

Sebenernya agak ragu, ini mau end sampai sini atau gak.. Jadi untuk sementara, blum ditulis 'end' di akhirnya…

Terima kasih law ada yang mau mampir baca ff ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Behind The Wall**

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typo(s)

**Mungkin ini ratenya agak menyerempet M karena ada adegan self-harming. **

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil saat menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sudah dua bulan lebih ini selalu membantu meringankan beban Joonmyeon, memberinya kesempatan untuk merasa damai walau hanya sesaat.

Joonmyeon segera melepaskan pakaiannya lalu berjalan ke arah shower. Joonmyeon berjongkok di depan pintu kacanya, tangannya meraba ke celah pintu tersebut lalu menarik keluar sebuah benda tipis. Joonmyeon bangkit menyalakan showernya sebelum kembali duduk bersandar di lantai di bawah guyuran air yang hangat.

Joonmyeon memandang benda di tangannya lalu tersenyum. Benda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat. Silet tipis yang tajam.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Joonmyeon segera menggambar garis-garis lurus tipis di paha bagian dalamnya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas puas saat rasa perih menyapanya.

Setelah merasa puas menggambar di kulitnya sendiri, Joonmyeon tersenyum memandangi hasil karyanya. Memandangi warna merah yang mengalir lembut tercampur oleh air hangat yang sedari tadi mengguyur tubuhnya. Warna yang belakangan ini menjadi warna favorit Joonmyeon.

Warna yang selalu dilihatnya ketika ia bersama 'sahabat'-nya. Warna yang selalu dilihatnya ketika sakit di hatinya terlupakan sesaat, digantikan oleh sakit di tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang masih jauh lebih ringan.

Warna merah pekat bagaikan kelopak bunga mawar yang akan melembut ketika tercampur dengan air. Warna yang memberi Joonmyeon ketenangan.

###

Semuanya berawal dari ketidak sengajaan.

Joonmyeon sedang berada di dorm sendirian saat itu, sedikit senang karena dapat melepas Suho sejenak. Akan tetapi kesunyian ternyata juga tidak membantu. Tidak ada keributan dari para member yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sekedar menyibukkan diri, Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja, dengan Joonmyeon yang sering melamun belakangan ini, acara masak memasak mengalami sedikit masalah. Joonmyeon tidak sengaja melukai jarinya saat memotong sayuran.

Joonmyeon meringis saat merasakan perih di jarinya itu. Joonmyeon lalu menyalakan air dengan pelan untuk membasuh lukanya. Matanya menatap lekat warna air yang berubah menjadi merah lembut saat tercampur darahnya. Entah kenapa warna itu terlihat indah di matanya.

Sebelum Joonmyeon sadari, tangannya kembali mengeluarkan darah dari luka baru yang ia torehkan sendiri.

###

Jongin sedang duduk di sofa bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ketiganya tengah asik menonton televisi, tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Sedari tadi, dia sibuk memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah sibuk di dapur membantu Kyungsoo dan Yixing memasak makan malam. Jongin memperhatikan Joonmyeon. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Suho.

Sudah lewat tiga bulan (entahlah berapa lama tepatnya, Jongin juga tidak memperhatikan) setelah putusnya Yifan dan Joonmyeon, tapi keadaan Joonmyeon masih belum baik. Tentu saja hal itu tidak diperihatkannya kepada kami. Lihat saja sekarang, Suho tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Tapi tentu saja Jongin menyadari kalau senyuman itu terlihat dipaksakan.

Jongin sadar sejak Joonmyeon putus dengan yifan, dirinya tidak pernah bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Selalu saja Suho, Suho dan Suho. Baik di bawah sorotan kamera maupun di dorm seperti sekarang.

Sebenarnya tidak ada perbedaan yang mencolok antara Joonmyeon dan Suho. Mereka orang yang sama. Hanya saja Suho selalu tersenyum.

Walaupun ada saatnya ketika Suho menangis, karena bagaimanapun Suho adalah Joonmyeon yang penakut dan sedikit cengeng. Tapi semua airmata Suho selalu ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan. Seperti saat dia terharu karena kami memenangkan penghargaan. Selain itu, selebihnya adalah senyuman.

Senyum yang membuat Jongin muak.

Senyum yang semakin menjauhkan Jongin dari Joonmyeon.

Senyum yang menjauhkannya dari orang yang selama ini diam-diam dicintainya…

Jongin sangat marah saat mengetahui dari Sehun yang ditelpon Luhan bahwa Yifan sangat akrab dengan Tao. Keakraban yang tidak wajar. Keakraban yang biasanya timbul antara dua orang yang saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Jongin berharap saat melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang selalu berseri setelah menghubungi Yifan bahwa apa yang dicurigai oleh Luhan salah.

Tapi saat mereka semua kembali berkumpul dan apa yang dikatakan Luhan dapat dilihat sendiri olehnya, harapan Jongin berubah.

Jongin berharap Joonmyeon tidak menyadarinya.

Dan sesakit apapun hal ini bagi dirinya, Jongin berharap Yifan menyadari kebodohannya dan kembali fokus mencintai Joonmyeon.

Tetapi sejak kapan apa yang diinginkan dan diharapkannya terkabul? Mungkin memang keinginannya menjadi Kai si dancing machine terkabul. Tapi bagaimana dengan Joonmyeon? Jongin bahkan lebih mengharapkan agar mendapatkan cinta Joonmyeon daripada menjadi Kai.

Dan mungkin Jongin memang orang paling beruntung di dunia karena harus satu group dengan orang yang dicintainya dan kekasih orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

Dan sekarang, Jongin harus menyaksikan bagaimana orang yang dicintainya itu terluka dibalik senyuman.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia menrindukan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon yang terkadang mau membagi keluh kesahnya kepada Jongin.

Bukan Suho yang hanya mau mendengarkan keluh kesah orang lain dan menyembunyikan miliknya.

Joonmyeon yang terkadang menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya.

Bukan Suho yang selalu berusaha terlihat tegar dan kuat.

Joonmyeon yang terkadang dipeluk Jongin ketika namja pucat itu sedang gelisah dan kemudian memberinya ucapan terima kasih yang disertai senyum tulus yang indah.

Bukan Suho yang selalu tersenyum dan berusaha berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Jongin sangat membencinya.

Lamunan Jongin terputus saat ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Suho hyung akan sadar jika kau tatapi lebih lama lagi, KkamJong,"

Jongin hanya menggedikkan bahunya menanggapi Sehun tanda tak peduli.

Sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika suara Kyungsoo memanggil untuk makan terdengar. Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

###

Sesosok pemuda jangkung yang kita kenal sebagai Kris tersungkur ke lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Kai! Hentikan!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol berhasil menarik Jongin menjauh dari Kris, tapi tidak sebelum lead dancer EXO itu berhasil melayangkan tendangan ke perut Kris.

Jongin menatap Kris yang sedang terbatuk di lantai dengan penuh kemarahan. Sehun dan Chanyeol masih memeganginya dengan erat, berjaga-jaga jika Jongin kembali lepas kendali.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Jongin dengan suara yang terengah-engah menahan amarah.

"Jongin…," Minseok yang sedari tadi menyaksikan keributan itu dari samping berucap dengan nada menegur.

Jongin hanya menatap Minseok datar. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Minseok menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Pegangan Sehun dan Chanyeol pada Jongin pun mengendur.

Jongin menyingkirkan tangan-tangan yang memeganginya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Kris yang terduduk memegangi perutnya di lantai. Matanya masih menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat besar,

Hari ini semua member EXO memang berencana untuk 'berbicara' pada leader tinggi mereka itu. Baekhyun sudah ditugaskan untuk membawa Tao pergi dari dorm untuk sementara waktu. Karena walaupun Tao adalah salah satu sebab semua ini terjadi, tapi maknae M itu pasti akan langsung menangis dalam atmosfer seperti ini. Dan mereka tidak ingin mata sembab Tao nantinya akan membuat khawatir 'Umma'-nya.

Awalnya, Jongin juga ditugaskan-secara paksa- untuk ikut bersama Kyungsoo membawa Suho pergi dari dorm dengan alasan berbelanja bahan makanan. Karena para member yakin Jongin kemungkinan besar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, dan itu benar sekali. Tapi tentu saja, Jongin yang sudah gatal ingin berbicara dengan Kris berhasil kabur tak lama setelah mereka keluar menjalankan misi.

Dan Jongin langsung mengumumkan kepulangannya dengan menendang perut Leader M dengan sangat keras sampai tersungkur ke lantai.

Mereka mengetahui bahwa Kris sudah resmi memutuskan Joonmyeon dua hari yang lalu dan baru berkesempatan bercakap-cakap sekarang. Tentu saja Jongin tidak puas hanya dengan dua tendangan. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh kelewat batas agar Suho tidak curiga.

Jongin memandangi Kris beberapa saat sebelum menarik kerah namja itu dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Member lain hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Mereka tidak akan menghalanginya asal ia tidak bertindak di luar batas karena Jongin tahu mereka juga ingin menghajar Yifan sepertinya tapi menahan diri.

"Kau… bagaimana bisa kau menyakitinya?!" Jongin berteriak tepat di wajah Kris dan mencengkram kerah Kris semakin keras.

Kris hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai. Tidak menjawab.

"JAWAB AKU BODOH!" Jongin berteriak semakin keras.

Kris menatapnya marah lalu mendorong Kai menjauh darinya.

"Kau pikir aku mau menyakitinya?! Kau pikir aku sengaja?! Kau pikir hatiku tidak hancur setiap melihat senyum yang dipaksakan menghiasi bibirnya?! AKU JUGA SAKIT KAI!"

"LALU KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU MENYAKITINYA!"

Kris dan Kai saling menatap satu sama lain. Wajah mereka memerah dan nafas mereka memburu akibat berteriak.

Kris yang pertama kali memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, okay? Aku hanya.. aku mencintai Joonie, sungguh! Tapi saat kita terpisah, kami harus ke China dan kalian tetap disini.. I just.. Aku merindukan Joonie dan Tao ada disana! Aku juga tidak mengerti sejak kapan tapi tiba-tiba saja, aku mencintai Tao seperti aku mencintai Joonie,"

Kris menoleh menghadap Kai. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang kentara.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan itu ditujukan padamu! Aku betul-betul serasa gila setiap Joonie menunjukkan senyum itu padaku! Tapi disaat yang sama, aku juga merindukan Tao…,"

Kai hanya menatap datar Kris yang menjambak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya… Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Joonmyeon lebih lama lagi…,"

Semua diam menatap Kris yang kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Luhan menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk memcah keheningan dari tempatnya berdiri di samping Yixing.

"Kau tau Kris? Cinta bukan hal yang buruk. Kau tidak salah karena jatuh cinta pada Tao. Tao juga tidak salah karena mencintaimu.. dan dalam cinta memang pasti ada yang tersakiti.. tapi Joonmyeon.. tentu saja kau tahu bagaimana Joonmyeon karena kau pernah mencintainya,"

"Aku masih menghormatimu sebagai Leader EXO, tapi akan perlu waktu untuk ku, ehemm kami," ralat Luhan setelah menatap wajah-wajah member lain.

"Kami perlu waktu agar bisa bersikap seperti biasa padamu. Jadi, mengertilah jika kami bersikap tidak bersahabat beberapa waktu ini.. dan tolong jaga Tao dengan baik.. karena sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa bersikap normal padanya dalam waktu dekat ini,"

Luhan kembali menghela nafas sebelum melangkah menjauh diikuti oleh Yixing.

"Ehhh.."

Semua menoleh kearah suara yang terdengar ragu-ragu itu. Minseok tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Suho, menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa Myeonnie? Tidak biasanya kau ragu-ragu ketika berbicara seperti ini?"

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu-ragu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Semua member kecuali Kris dan Tao ada di sana, memandanginya sambil tersenyum seakan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Bolehkah… bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian?" Suho bertanya dengan berhati-hati.

"Tentu saja hyung! Hyung mau apa? Bubble tea?" Sehun bertanya dengan cerita sebelum cemberut setelah dijitak Chanyeol.

Suho sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah maknae-nya itu.

"Itu.. bisakah kalian bersikap seperti biasa pada Kris dan Tao?"

Semua member menegang mendengar ucapan Suho.

"Itu… karena aku merasa kalian bersikap agak dingin pada Kris dan Tao.. Aku merasa bersalah dan sedih jika melihat mereka, terutama tao yang kadang terlihat murung. Jadi, kumohon? EXO adalah keluarga kan? Tidak nyaman jika kita canggung dan dingin antara satu sama lain seperti ini.. Kumohon?"

Semua member menatap Suho yang- entah disadari atau tidak-mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap mereka semua penuh harap.

Mereka semua saling bertatapan sebelum menghela nafas dan mengangguk pada Suho. Suho tersenyum lalu memeluk Minseok yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kalian memang yang terbaik! Aku sayang kalian semua! Nah, aku harus pergi bertemu Kyuhyun hyung dulu ne? Aku akan langsung bertemu kalian di studio nanti, annyeong..!"

Suho tersenyum dan melambai sebelum keluar dari dorm.

Para member terpaku menatap punggung Suho sampai mereka melihat pintu tertutup.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkan Kris dan Tao kalau begini caranya..?" Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara yang bergetar dan wajah yang sudah basah akan air mata.

Jongin membuka matanya. Kamarnya masih gelap. Ia menoleh dan mendapati angka di jamnya baru menunjukkan pukul dua malam.

Jongin menghela nafas gusar. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur hanya kurang lebih dua jam tapi bermimpi sepanjang itu? Bermimpi tentang kejadian tiga bulan lalu saat ia sedikit menghajar Kris. Dan mimpi tentang Joonmyeon yang selalu memikirkan orang lain di atas dirinya sendiri.

Jongin berputar, berharap bisa memandang sosok Joonmyeon yang tidur, tetapi mengeryit saat mendapati kasur itu kosong. Ia menyadari bahwa hanya ada ia dan Jongdae di kamar ini sekarang.

Jongin baru akan bangkit untuk mencari Joonmyeon saat ia mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar mereka.

Jongin tersenyum lega saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sosok Suho keluar dari sana. Suho menutup pintunya dengan pelan, sepertinya berharap agar tidak membangunkan penghuni kamar yang lain.

Jongin terus menatapi Suho yang berjalan menuju kasurnya dalam kegelapan. Jongin mengernyit heran saat dilihatnya cara berjalan Suho yang sedikit aneh dan suara desisan pelan yang keluar dari bibir namja manis itu saat bergerak naik ke tempat tidur.

Jongin segera menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur saat Suho hendak menoleh ke arahnya.

Jongin kembali membuka matanya setelah beberapa saat dan mendapati Suho sudah bergelung dalam selimutnya. Ia terus menatap sosok itu sampai kantuk kembali menyerangnya dan ia kembali tertidur.

###

Sejak malam itu, Jongin makin sering terbangun di tengah malam dan mendapati Suho yang hilang dari kasurnya sebelum kembali dengan langkah yang sedikit aneh. Tidak terlalu kentara sebenarnya, dan Jongin juga melihatnya dalam keadaan gelap, jadi bisa jadi semua itu hanya perasaannya. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa benar-benar ada yang salah dengan Suho.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Jongin pertama kali melihatnya dan tiga kali pula Jongin menemukan tempat tidur Suho yang kosong. Jongin ingin menanyakannya pada Suho, tapi ia takut Suho malah akan semakin menarik diri, jadi ia memutuskan mengawasi dalam diam.

Dan sekarang, Jongin tengah duduk sambil minum di pojok ruangan, mereka berlatih koreo hari ini dan sedang istirahat setelah menari selama dua jam. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi sosok Joonmyeon yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Jongin melihat Jongdae yang berjalan kearah Joonmyeon lalu memeluk sang leader dari belakang. Joonmyeon yang tersentak menoleh kearah Jongdae sambil tersenyum. Jongin melihat senyum Joonmyeon sempat menegang.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Joonmyeon menoleh tadi dan ia meremas botol yang ada di tangannya. Jongin melihat Kris yang tengah mengelap keringat di wajah Tao sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ini baru tiga bulan lebih dan mereka sudah berani pamer kemesraan di depan Joonmyeon hyung?

Jongin sudah separuh berdiri, ingin sedikit mengacau ketika ada tangan yang menahannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah minum dengan santai tapi tangannya yang satu lagi digunakan untuk menyentak Jongin kembali duduk.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Jong. Kalau kau menarik perhatian ke arah sana, kurasa itu hanya akan menyakiti Suho hyung."

"Jadi aku harus diam saja melihat mereka bertindak semaunya di depan Suho hyung, begitu?"

"Kita sudah berjanji, dan aku masih belum bisa memenuhinya sepenuhnya karena jujur, aku masih sedikit marah pada mereka," Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Dan kau. Ada cara yang lebih baik untuk menyembuhkan luka Suho hyung," Sehun menatap Jongin dengan datar, tapi ada pesan disana dan Jongin mengerti itu.

"Dia baru saja terluka Sehun. Dan kurasa itu bu-,"

"Itu bisa jadi hal yang menenangkan ketika mengetahui ada orang lain yang mencintainya dengan tulus," potong Sehun.

"Itu hanya akan membebaninya. Dia masih mencintai orang itu," Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Kris dengan senyum sinis.

"Mungkin iya, awalnya Suho hyung akan terbebani. Tapi, kurasa dia akan semakin hilang dan hancur jika kita, kau dalam hal ini, tidak melakukan apa-apa,"

Jongin ingin menjawab tetapi Suho sudah memanggil mereka untuk melanjutkan latihan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, KkamJong. Semua memang ada resikonya, tapi tidak mengambil resiko dengan terus mencintainya dalam diam juga tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa," Sehun berbisik di telinga Jongin sebelum berjalan kea rah Suho.

###

Mereka latihan satu jam lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dorm. Member M langsung pergi membersihkan diri karena memiliki schedule lain dan member K langsung bersantai di depan TV.

Tak berapa lama setelah member M berangkat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meraung-raung kelaparan. Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih tetap berbaring tak bergerak di lantai, nampaknya mereka harus makan di luar karena sang koki yang sepertinya kelelahan.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan mengajak semua membernya bersiap pergi untuk makan di luar. Satu per satu mereka mulai bergerak bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk kecuali Suho dan Jongin.

"Suho hyung, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi menatap Suho yang hanya duduk dan terlihat melamun.

Suho yang sepertinya tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kai langsung menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia menggeleng pelan pada Kai.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku akan langsung mandi lalu pergi tidur saja. Kalian pergilah bersenang-senang," Suho tersenyum kearah semua membernya.

Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan protes tentang Suho yang tidak seharusnya melewatkan jam makan malam karena itu tidak sehat. Suho hanya kembali tersenyum, meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya tidak lapar dan akan makan jika nanti merasa lapar. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk mengerti walaupun sedikit cemberut.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Suho dalam diam akhirnya berdiri. Mengambil mantelnya dan ikut bersama yang lain berpamitan kepada sang leader.

Suho mengantar mereka sampai pintu, melambai pada mereka sambil tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu dorm.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Suho hyung sendirian di dorm?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada member lainnya saat mereka menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Entahlah.. Aku sedikit khawatir," Chanyeol menjawab sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah terbuka.

"Kau tidak masuk Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Jongin tetap berdiri di depan lift saat ia dan ketiga orang lainnya sudah berada di dalam lift.

"Tidak, kalian pergilah. Aku akan kembali ke dorm,"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bagus, kembali ke dorm sana. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu,"

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal melihat seringai menyebalkan Sehun.

Jongin melambai lalu mulai berjalan pergi saat pintu lift mulai menutup.

"Tenang saja KkamJong!"

"Kami akan membawakanmu makanan!"

Jongin masih sempat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup.

Jongin memang berencana tinggal di dorm bersama Suho sejak melihat gelagat yang agak aneh dari leadernya itu. Suho terlihat sedikit melamun sejak latihan tadi.

Jongin juga tidak mengerti kenapa tapi ia ingin membuat Suho merasa bahwa dirinya sendirian di dorm. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan hal ini.

Jongin langsung membuka pintu dorm dan masuk secara perlahan. Suasana di dorm sangat sepi.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Suho dan Jongdae saat ia tidak menemukan Suho di ruang tengah maupun dapur. Jongin mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Perasaannya menjadi sedikit tidak enak. Walaupun Suho sudah mengatakan dirinya akan mandi tapi Jongin merasa perlu mengecek keadaan leadernya itu. Jongin berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan perlahan membuka pintunya.

Jongin mendekati shower yang tengah menyala dan nafasnya tercekat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Melihat Suho tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun memang dapat membuat Jongin terpaku dan menahan nafas, tapi bukan seperti ini. Reaksi Jongin ini disebabkan oleh warna itu. Warna merah yang menodai kulit putih itu.

Jongin, tidak peduli bahwa dirinya akan basah terkena guyuran shower, mendekati Suho yang sepertinya masih tidak sadar dengan keberadaannya. Masih sibuk menorehkan garis-garis di kulitnya.

Jongin langsung mengambil silet di tangan Suho saat silet tersebut sudah terangkat dari kulit leadernya itu.

Suho mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. Matanya membesar kaget melihat Jongin berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya tajam.

Dalam diam Jongin langsung menaikkan lengan bajunya dan tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung membuat garis di pergelangan tangannya dengan silet yang direbutnya dari Suho, membuat pemilik silet terkesiap.

"J-Jong-Apa yang kau lakukan Kai! Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Suho langsung berdiri dan berteriak histeris, tangannya langsung menepis silet yang dipegang oleh Jongin. Suho menarik handuknya, berusaha meraih tangan Jongin untuk dibalut dengan handuk itu.

Jongin langsung menepis tangan Suho. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi matanya berkilat marah.

"Kau bilang apa, hyung? Aku bertindak bodoh? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Hmm?"

Jongin menatap Suho yang langsung menunduk setelah mendengar ucapannya dengan tajam.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Jongin berteriak marah saat Suho terus menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"..Hal yang bodoh dan menyedihkan seperti ini jika dilakukan orang yang juga menyedihkan akan menjadi hal biasa.. bukan begitu?"

Suara Suho hanya sedikit lebih keras daripada bisikan, wajahnya diangkat perlahan sampai akhirnya ia menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum miris.

Hati Jongin terasa hancur saat melihat luka yang jelas di mata Suho.

"Aku punya seseorang yang kukagumi, dia punya senyum yang sangat indah.. Saat dia tersenyum, rasanya dunia ini menjadi lebih cerah dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu di cemaskan. Dan untungnya lagi, dia orang yang sangat suka tersenyum,"

"Dia orang yang baik hati. Selalu siap membantu siapa pun. Saat dia sedang kesulitan atau merasa sedih pun, jika ada orang lain yang kesulitan, dia akan tetap mendengarkan dan menolong mereka dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya,"

"Terkadang saat merasa sedih, dia akan bercerita tentang masalahnya dan mungkin akan sedikit menangis. Tapi saat sudah puas mengeluarkan isi hatinya, dia akan kembali tersenyum dengan tulus.. saat itu aku sadar bahwa dia orang yang kuat,"

"Tapi sekarang… aku tidak tahu bahwa dia menjadi selemah ini. Apa karena belakangan ini dia selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri? Tidak membiarkan seorang pun mendekat melebihi garis batas yang dibuatnya? Apakarena itu, Suho hyung? Apa Joonmyeon hyung menjadi lemah begini karena selalu bersembunyi di balikmu, Suho hyung? Hmm?"

Jongin yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan pelan menatap Suho lekat. Jongin bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Suho walaupun tercampur air shower yang sedari tadi mengguyur mereka.

"Menangislah hyung. Lepaskan semua. Biarkan aku kembali bertemu dengan Joonmyeon hyung. Orang yang kukagumi…dan kucintai. Jangan bersembunyi lagi,"

Suho yang sedari tadi menangis sambil menggigit bibirnya akhirnya membiarkan isakan lolos. Tangisnya bertambah kencang sampai ia terjatuh terduduk di lantai.

Jongin menatap Joonmyeon sesaat sebelum berlutut di lantai dan menarik Joonmyeon ke dalam pelukannya.

Tangan Joonmyeon mencengkram baju Jongin yang basah, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Lepaskan semuanya hyung. Dan mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan berdiri di kejauhan memandangi bayanganmu saja. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berdiri di depanmu, menjadi benteng yang melindungimu,"

###

Suho berusaha menghindari Jongin.

Sejak kejadian itu, Jongin selalu mengikuti Suho kemanapun. Selain karena tidak ingin Suho bertindak bodoh lagi, Jongin juga memegang janjinya.

Dimana ada Suho, Jongin selalu ada disana, berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Jongin tetap berdiri di dekat Suho walaupun Suho mengacuhkannya. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Seberapapun Suho berusaha menghindar, Jongin terbukti keras kepala. Selalu berada di tempat yang dapat Suho lihat dengan jelas, mengawasinya.

Tetapi walaupun berusaha menghindaar, Suho merasa hatinya sedikit menghangat saat mengetahui ada yang memperhatikannya. Peduli padanya. Mencintainya.

Suho juga merasa sedikit jahat. Suho tidak akan membantah kalau dia masih mencintai Yifan. Dan ketika melihat Jongin, Suho merasa telah mempermainkan hati lead dancer EXO itu.

Sudah tiga minggu Suho memulai acara jangan-pedulikan-Jongin-yang-selalu-menatap-dsn-mengikutiku itu, Kyungsoo berhasil memojokkannya. Sekarang ia tengah berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo di luar ruang latihan SM. Suho dapat melihat member lain yang sedang beristirahat melalui kaca di pintu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyungsoo-ah?"

Suho mencoba terlihat tenang walaupu sebenarnya sedikit gugup melihat cara Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Berhenti mengacuhkan Jongin, hyung,"

"Apa maksudmu, Soo-ah?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, hyung. Semua dapat melihat kau bersikap aneh dan tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang selalu menatapmu lekat seakan mencoba melubangi kepalamu dengan laser,"

Suho menolehkan wajahnya, menghindari mata Kyungsoo. Suho mendengar Kyungsoo menghela nafas karena sikapnya itu.

"Kami khawatir padamu, hyung. Dan aku tahu ini berat, tapi kumohon. Jangan menutup diri lagi dari kami, terutama Jongin. Dia sangat peduli padamu, hyung,"

"Justru itu, Soo-ah. Aku ingin dia muak padaku dan segera menjauh dariku. Aku merasa jahat karena dia selalu memperhatikanku seperti ini,"

"Hyu-,"

"Aku masih… Kau tahu… Pada Yifan aku… Dan Jongin… Aku merasa jahat,"

Suho bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Hatinya masih sakit jika harus mengucapkannya secara langsung. Tapi Suho tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang berusaha diucapkannya.

"Hyung, Jongin tahu resiko yang diambilnya saat dia maju. Dan bukankah akan lebih jahat jika kau tidak memberinya kesempatan, hyung?"

Kyungsoo merasa jahat melihat Suho yang terlihat semakin merasa bersalah itu, tapi ia harus melakukan ini. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu merindukan hyungnya ini. Joonmyeon hyungnya.

"Mungkin kau merasa ini terlalu cepat, tapi bisakah kau mencoba hyung? Bisakah kau buka hatimu perlahan? Untuk sembuh memang perlu waktu, tapi jika kau menyegelnya rapat seperti ini, aku takut kau tidak akan pernah sembuh hyung,"

Dan sore itu, walaupun hati Suho kembali terasa sakit saat melihat Yifan, tetapi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin yang tengah menatapnya, untuk pertama kali dalam tiga minggu ini Suho tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum kecil kepada Jongin.

###

Musim dingin. Satu hal yang Joonmyeon tidak sukai dari musim dingin adalah suhunya. Joonmyeon sepertinya memang mempunyai toleransi terhadap udara dingin lebih rendah daripada orang-orang pada umunya.

Walaupun sekarang pemanas di mobil mereka menyala, Joonmyeon masih merasa sedikit kedinginan.

Joonmyeon menunduk saat merasa tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Hatinya terasa menghangat saat melihat tangan yang berwarna kecoklatan itu menggenggam tangannya yang putih pucat.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini, dinding Joonmyeon perlahan-lahan mulai hancur.

Dan belakangan ini juga, warna kesukaan Joonmyeon bukanlah merah lagi.

Sekarang, warna cokelat dan putih yang berdampingan membuat hatinya hangat dan tersenyum.

###

I'm really sorry for the late update…

To be honest, I wasn't gonna make the sequel…

Karena ada kesibukan dan jujur, setelah dipikir-pikir aku suka ending gantung kemarin, hehe, tergantung yang baca bagaimana kelanjutannya..

Tapi karena banyak yang minta sequel dan salah seorang teman juga minta sequel, so here we are…

Dan lagi, ini hancur kan? Panjang, ceritanya membosankan, dan entahlah… aku kurang puas.. rasanya ada yang kurang enak..

But I feel bad if I'm not post anything, so I'm sorry… Maaf banget law ternyata updateannya gak memuaskan *bow*

Oh, yang minta Krisho balik, maaf, tapi entah kenapa, aku ngerasa di ff ini, suho gak bakal mau lagi balik ama Kris law bakal ngenyakitin Tao.. Jadi datanglah Kai, karena KaiHo couple fav aku setelah KrisHo hehe

Dan Kris, maaf karena menjadikanmu tokoh jahat hehe.. Bukan jahat juga sih, tapi bodoh..

Jadi, sekali lagi maaf karena lama update dan mungkin tidak memuaskan. Karena memang ini baru belajar nulis dan sekedar menyalurkan hobi.

Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih buat semua responnya kemarin, jeongmal kamsahamnida *deep bow*


End file.
